The Baskerville Experiments
by Sarogi
Summary: Sherlock is taken by a group of Baskerville scientists who have experimented on him before, only this time they have something they didn't have before, John! First chapter in a (hopefully) long series, don't forget to R&R!


**Hello, This is my first FanFiction and I am just wondering how it sounds! Any reviews would be appreciated, especially this early on:D I hope you enjoy and I will try to update soon, it may be a little hard but i'll find a way. Thank you!**

* * *

Sherlock froze. How could they be here? Baskerville was not the place he had been kept, tortured, changed. How were they here? His mind raced, pulling in all different directions; did the doctors know they were coming? How had they found him? What would they need with him after all these years? But it hardly mattered now. The name he had given himself did nothing to hide his face.

John was in another room and Sherlock had gone a floor below. The room was like all the others but it had one exception, instead of the smaller metal operating/retaining slabs, designed for monkeys and smaller mammals, those were in all the other rooms, this room held one fit for a human.

The lab seemed empty. Strange, most of the other rooms were filled with files and test tubes; this room housed only one storage cabinet.

Curious and frightened, he walked towards one, not noticing the lift whirring softly behind him. The drawers were locked, if he tried to pick the lock the CCTV would find it, and then he wouldn't even have the case.

"Looking for an answer, detective?" asked a cold voice.

There was something about it that made him turn around, a horrible sliver of memory escaped the locked rooms of his mind palace's darkest corners. She was back.

"Not expecting me to be here, now are you, 057, were you?"

the use of his lab name, the only one e had grown up with made his blood run cold

"I must admit, you were hard to track down, especially with your 'brother' working so hard to hide you."

she paused, savoring the feeling of feral pride of stalking her prey. Sherlock stood, frozen in place his mind ticking away at an unnatural pace, plotting his escape.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, _Sherlock_ dear, we have your 'friend' upstairs and I doubt that you would want him to join you in our little games. Ah look, here he is now."

The doors to the lift pinged open and two large guards stepped out holding an unconscious john in between them. At least he thought he was unconscious until john wearily raised his head, blood trickled down the side of his face from a cut on the forehead, and his wounded shoulder pinned behind his back was making him wince. It hadn't taken long for the guards to find his weakness and being in Baskerville prevented his from bringing the British Army Browning he normally did.

John tried to pull himself together to warn him but his mouth seemed to have gone oddly fuzzy, probably from the drug that had been in the cloth that had been used to gag him in the lift, only moments before.

"S'lock... run".

The detective looked stricken, his face turning to the woman in front of him,

"Doctor Alken, what do you intend to do with us? Clearly you have plans."

He spoke clearly his voice only showing a sliver of the fear that resided in his heart. She smiled but it was cold, her eves remained flat.

"Dr. Watson will be kept here, lot for experimenting, dear, just for a little...

incentive. You on the other hand",

now she was smiling, fire glinting cold in her eyes,

"well, lets just pick up where we left off."

His face palled.

"No."

"I wouldn't be to quick to say no darling, after all I could use a test subject for you and John would work nicely. He's even a doctor, I wonder how he handles burns". She trailed off letting the full force of her threat hit him.

"NO."

Now he was close to screaming. The memories sliced through his mind, his skin pealing back revealing the death inside him, the twisted agony that ran his body, every cell pouring pain.

"The government will find us, my brother knows we are here. This will be the first place he looks. "

He sounded strained and he knew it.

"Don't worry darling, I have that covered. We even have some special new things to try out. My team has had seven years to _perfect_ our formulas and design some others. I wonder, how long will it be before you are Gone again? I hope sooner rather than later, after all you always were so much more _interesting _after that."

John's mind was slowly clearing up and he started listening, straining against the pounding in his head. He heard Sherlock's voice slip from its usual control, the Doctor woman sounded cruelly amused. What did she mean 'Gone'? Was that some sort of code? Sherlock's voice cut through his thoughts. Normally commanding, it was now soft, devoid of any hope.

"If I comply, John will not be harmed, no experiments or torture."

What did he mean by that, it that what would happen to Sherlock?

"He will not have to be a part of this?"

Dr. Alken smiled her crocodile smile,

"Absolutely. So, what will it be, you back with us, and him safe, or he dies? I

know that you could very easily escape, but with him…"

Sherlock's eyes locked into John's for a moment and he could not help but to gasp at the raw pain he saw.

"I'll go with you" 

Dr. Alken beamed at him, already her eyes sizing him up, her brain deciding exactly what they should start with.

"Excellent"

* * *

John stood, almost frozen to the ground.

"Sherlock no!"

John shouted out in frustration, his voice finally returning to him. Sherlock only stared straight ahead, his face a mask of nothingness. He knew it was the only way to save John and he would do anything to ensure his wellbeing.

The woman smiled once again, then, almost faster then either of the boys could follow, shot a needle into Sherlock's arm. Sherlock reeled back, looking franticly into her eyes.

"What is this?"

His voice was a hiss and his eyes widened as he felt it being carried through his bloodstream. He started loosing his balance, grabbing out to the edge of the examination table. To him the light and sound from the room was suddenly being crushed into him. His senses went haywire, even the smells magnified soothe could taste the whole room on his tongue. He had almost missed this one aspect of the drugs, everything felt almost normal. His body finally catching up with the brilliance of his brain.

"Sherlock!"

John had to do something, his friend fell to the floor with his sides heaving. What was going on? What had she done to Sherlock? He tried to reach forward only to be grabbed by his guards.

"What did you do to him?!"

John screamed at the woman, his face turning red with rage.

She gave him a satisfied look

"Just a little welcome back present, you can't tell but I know he's enjoying it."

As if on cue Sherlock let out a moan of pain. his fingers trying to dig into the spotless white floor looking for something to grab on to. His face contorted into a mask of agony, a hiss escaped his lips. John looked over to see Dr. Alken smiling down at the shuddering frame of his only friend on the floor.

"Stop it! Let me help! Please!"

She turned her head and fixed him with a look of pure distain.

"Herson, Masler. Take John to the observation room. Send in Gehden, I need him moved to the table"

She flicked her wrist impatiently as they took there orders. no sooner had they left the room a large burly man entered and scooped Sherlock's twitching form of the floor. Gently placing him on the slab he reached under the table he found the solid shackles. No sooner had they wrapped around his wrists Sherlock began to convulse.

John stared at Sherlock's body through the thick observation glass felt the crushing sense of uselessness, the same he would feel when a man under his care died in Afghanistan. These people wouldn't kill Sherlock, that he was sure of. The wanted him for some sick reason.

Dr. Alken walked around the slab admiring Sherlock then she took a scalpel and carefully, so as to avoid stabbing him, preceded to cut of his outer layer of clothing, leaving Sherlock in nothing but his boxers.

As John watched, the muscles under Sherlock's pail jumped and warped becoming more defined and toned on sight, his body had always been thin and muscular but now there was no denying the fact that Sherlock looked like he went up at least one suit size. His body gleamed with sweat and his hair was plastered against his face, the dark clashing against his alabaster skin. then he opened his eyes and screamed.

Silver blue cat eyes stared back at him, his mouth opened in a silent howl of pain showed his teeth now more closely resembled those of a cat or shark, each pointed and sharp at the ends.

John could only stare in horror at what had once had been his best friend, his eyes fixated on those silted pupils, burning out of his face. Dr. Alken smiled

"Isn't he marvelous?"


End file.
